Invitation,Naruto Fanfiction
by Manabe Haiko
Summary: gak jago bikin summary yang penting pairingnya SasuHina hhehe


Story : Aldy Pramudiya

Disclamed : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasuke× Hinata Hyuuga

Warning : Cerita pasaran, Lemon (tentu saja), Typo.

.

.

.

.

Invitation

Pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga itu terlihat gadis di kamar berambut panjang berwarna ungu gelap yang tak lain Hinata sedang memakai baju dan siap siap pergi ke kampus.

"Tousan aku berangkat dulu yah?"tanya Hinata

"Iya hati hati di jalanya"

Hinata pun pergi dan meninggalkan rumahnya itu lalu dia menaiki sebuah Taxi.

Sesampainya di kampus Hinata bertemu Sasuke pacarnya.

"Pagi Hime"sambil mengecup kening Hinata.

"P-pagi Sasuke-kun.."Wajah Hinata merah padam karena di kecup oleh pacarnya dan di lihati oleh teman temanya."Ayo kita ke kelas"ajak Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

Di kelas Hinata duduk di sebelah Temanya Sasuke duduk di Sebelah Naruto.

"Pagi Hinata!"Terlihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tak lain ialah Ino.

"Pagi Hinata"sapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi semua"kata Hinata.

Kurenai sensei pun masuk dan pelajaran pun akan di mulai.

"Selamat pagi anak anak"Sapa Guru itu.

"Selamat Pagi Kurenai Sensei!"Ucap semua murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan belajar Matematika..Buka buku Halaman 134 dan kerjakan kalian sudah di ajari rumus Phyragoras kan?Jadi kerjakan lah dan jangan berisik!"Perintah Kurenai sensei.

Suasana di kelas sangat senyap tidak ada yang boleh bicara jika ada yang bicara langsung di keluarkan dari kelas.

Hinata,Ino dan Sakura begitu juga yang lainya.

2 jam pun berlalu semua murid menyelesaikan soal soalnya.

"baiklah murid murid kumpulkan di depan!"perintah Kurenai Murid mengumpulkan tugas tugasnya di depan lalu semua keluar.

"Hime ayo kita pulang kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan?"tanya Sasuke.

"tidak."Ujarnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata menaiki mobil Sasuke yang sangat mewah itu karena keluarga Sasuke dari orang yang kaya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata lalu mengantarkan sampai depan pintu.

"aku pulang ya Hime"lagi lagi Sasuke mengecup keningnya lalu melambaikan pun pergi Hinata masuk ke dalam Rumahnya lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

'ahh Sasuke-kun aku sangat mencintaimu'batin melepaskan baju nya dan mengganti dengan Kaus sexy yg menampilkan sedikit payudaranya lalu dia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya lalu tidur siang.

Di Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya "Hime aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu"katanya sudah tidak tahan lagi dia langsung mengambil handphone nya dan mengirim sebuah pesan ke Hinata karena di dalam Rumahnya tidak ada Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang berpergian ke luar negeri mungkin akan kembali beberapa hari sedangkan kakanya pergi ke luar kota urusan langsung mengirimi Hinata sebuah pesan dari handphone nya.

Di Kediaman Hyuuga

Suara Handphone Hinata berbunyi sangat keras hingga Hinata bangun dari tidur siang nya itu.

"dari siapa yah"katanya sambil langsung mengambil Handphone nya dan membaca sebuah pesan.

'dari Sasuke-kun ? ada apa ya?" langsung membaca pesan dari pacarnya itu.

 _'from:Sasuke-kun_

 _Hime cepat lah kau ke rumahku sekarang aku membutuhkanmu jangan sampai kau tak datang.'_

Hinata cepat cepat memakai baju nya kembali dan siap siap ke rumah Sasuke.

"mau kemana kau Hinata"

"anuu...ee..mauu ke rumah temen ayah"

"oh ya sudah"

Hinata bergegas keluar dan untunglah di sana ada taxi.

Sesampainya di depan Rumah Sasuke Hinata mengetuk pintu Rumah Sasuke.

tok...tokk..tokk

"permisi Sasuke-kun,,"

Ceklek..krieeett...

"Aah" Hinata sedikit terkejut,

"cepatlah masuk nanti ada orang yang lihat"Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan memasuki membawa Hinata ke dalam kamarnya.

"ehh kenapa kita ke kamarmu"

"sudahlah turuti saja apa yang aku mau sayang"

Hinata memasuki kamar Sasuke yang mewah Kasur nya besar terdapat kamar mandi dan ada sebuah Tv duduk di Kasur empuk milik Sasuke.

"Sentuhh aku Hinata,,"Kata Sasuke .Wajah Hinata merah padam lalu dia mengangkat dagu Hinata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Hinata,Hinata membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman nafsu mereka berdua telah menjadi jadi.

Ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang panas Sasuke menjelajahi setiap mulut Hinata.

"emmpphh,,,Sasukee,,"desah Hinata.

Tangan Hinata naik dan menjambak rambut

Sasuke. Hilang sudah penolakannya. Bibirnya

menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke dengan sekuat

tenaga. Di antara semuanya, gadis itu paling

menyukai bibir pemuda itu karena dianggapnya

bagian tubuh paling seksi. Tangan kanan dan kiri

Sasuke sudah bergerilya di payudaranya. Tangan

kanannya meremas dada kiri. Tangan kirinya

menelusup di balik tanktop dan bermain dengan

putting susunya.

Remas. Putar. Goyang. Tarik.

Kedua tangan itu bermain terus di dadanya yang

besar itu, membuat Hinata terus mendesah.

"ahh,,,emmmpphh,,Sasukee,,"

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata

kemudian turun mencium leher gadis itu, menjilati

kulitnya dan membuat beberapa hickey merah

yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Sasuke melepas baju nya hingga terpampang tubuh kekar dan atletis Hinata merah , Sasuke kembali mencium bibir ranum Hinata.

Puas dengan berciuman,Sasuke melepas Semua pakaian Hinata dengan terpampang Tubuh Hot Hinata Payudaranya begitu besar ,Sasuke melepas boxer celananya dan terlihat lah Penis yang bersar itu Wajah Hinata merah padam lagi.

"Kau akan menyukainya hisaplah penis ku."

Sasuke mendekatkan penisnya ke wajah Hinata lalu di peganglah penis itu oleh mengisap penis Sasuke dia menjilat mengulum dan mengocok penis Sasuke.

"ahh,,,teruss,,hisaapphh Hime"Desah Sasuke.

Hinata terus memajumundurkan penis Sasuke dengan tanganya lalu memasukan ke dalam mulut.

Sasuke merasakan dia akan Orgasme."ahhh,,,akuu akaan keluaarr.."

Keluar Sperma Sasuke dengan banyak Hingga sampai le wajah Hinata,Hinata menelan semua sperma Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mencium kembali bibir Hinata dan merasakan sperma kanan Sasuke Meremas payudara Hinata,Lalu menciumi leher jenjang Hinata„kemudian Ciumanya beralih ke bawah dan sampai Ke Vagina Hinata.

Sasuke membuka lebar lebar Hinata dengan Tanganya lalu dia mengisap Vaginanya dia mencium dan menjilati vagina Hinata dan memasukan satu per satu jari nya ke dalam vagina mendesah hebat.

"ahh,,mmpphh,,Sasukee lebihh cepatt.."

Sasuke mempercepat Hinata mengejang tanda akan klimaks,Sasuke terus mempercepat memajumundurkan jarinya.

"mmpphh,,akuu keluaarr"

Cairan Hinata keluar dan membasahi jari sasuke Sasuke menelan Cairan itu,Tanganya masih meremas payudara Hinata,Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata.

Keduanya kembali berciuman hingga Hinata

tertidur sepenuhnya.

Sasuke memandangi wajah gadis itu. Pipinya

memerah. Peluh menghiasi tubuh gadis itu.

Poninya lengket di kening sementara rambutnya

tergerai berantakan. Penuh perhatian, Sasuke

membelai poni gadis itu, mengelap peluhnya.

Setellah itu, ia mengangkat kepala gadis itu dan

merapikan rambutnya ke samping. Beberapa menit

ia memandangi gadis itu. Ia tersenyum kemudian

mencium pipi tembem kemerahan kekasihnya itu.

"Biarkan aku menikmatimu sekali lagi."

Sasuke Melebarkan Kedua Kaki Hinata dan memasukan Penis besarnya ke dalam Vagina Hinata , Sasuke masukan Penisnya ke dalam Vagina Hinata lalu Penis Sasuke menabrak sesuatu tak lain itu adalah selaput dara Hinata.

"nggghh,,,pelan pelan Sasu.."

Sasuke memaksa masuk dan jlebb penis nya masuk sepenuhnya lalu dia berhenti sebentar agar Sakit yang di rasakan Hinata hilang.

"kau bolehh bergerakk Sasu,,"

Sasuke pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam

vagina Hinata, tidak lupa melumat payudara indah

milik Hinata dan mencium bibir seksi Hinata.

"aahh,,,ngghh,,lebih cepat Sasu..,,"

Hampir 15 menit Sasuke memaju mundurkan

penisnya di dalam vagina Hinata,Hinata pun

akhirnya mendesah merasakan vaginanya berkedut

nikmat tanda ingin klimaks.

"Ahhhh..akhhh...Sasuu...akuu...keluarrr..lagiii!"

Kemudian Sasuke mengangkat Hinata dan

menurunkan di kasur dengan posisi penis masih

berada di vagina Hinata, Sasuke pun memutar

tubuh Hinata sehingga nampak seperti 'doggy

style', Sasuke pun kembali memaju mundurkan

penisnya kemudian Hinata mendesah kembali.

"ngghhh,,,ahhh"

Sasuke sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya dia mencium bibir Hinata,Sasuke pun memajukan penisnya lebih cepat tidak

lupa meremas payudara Hinata dari belakang dan

itu menambah Hinata semakin bergairah. Sasuke

pun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan penisnya.

Hampir 20 menit mereka berpacu dalam

kenikmatan. Akhirnya vagina Hinata berkedut lagi

ingin klimaks, penis Sasuke pun berkedut tanda

ingin klimaks.

"ahh,,akuu,,keluaarr,,lagii,,sasu"

"aku,,jugaa akann keluaarr"

Sperma dan cairan Hinata pun keluar Sasuke melepaskan sperma nya di dalam Rahim Hinata merasa Hangat karena sperma dan kemudian melepas penisnya daru dalam vagina tak bisa berbuat apa apa badanya lesu dan tubuhnya terasa kembali mencium bibir Hinata,Hinata pun membalas ciuman Sasuke,Mereka berdua berhenti karena butuh pasokan udara.

"aku mencintaimu Sasu..."kata Hinata dengan Lemas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata"Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Kau janji kan kau akan menikahiku?kalau kau tidak menikahiku Tousan akan membunuhku"katanya.

"iya aku berjanji akan menikahimu dalam waktu dekat ini"ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Hinata.

"Sekarang bersihkan dirimu lalu kita makan bersama"Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

End

.

.

akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gaje nya apakah ada sambunganya?review anda yang menentukan hehe…

Have A Nice read!

Happy Reading! ^_^

Salam AldyPramudiya


End file.
